A mass spectrometry device will be described, giving, as an example thereof, an automatic or manual mass spectrometry device of ionizing a specimen from a specimen generating section of the device, introducing the ionized specimen into a specimen introducing section of the device, and identifying or analyzing the specimen in an analyzing section thereof.
In the mass spectrometry device, at the time of analyzing the introduced specimen, an energy based on a heater, a high voltage or some other is used to ionize the specimen, and then the specimen is introduced through the specimen introducing section of the mass spectrometry device. In the step of attaining the ionization, the specimen, when not sufficiently ionized, turns to a product such as an oxide or carbide near the specimen introducing section of the mass spectrometry device by an energy obtained from a heat source, such as the heater, which the mass spectrometry device has. The product is then deposited as a deposit near the specimen introducing section. This deposit narrows a pore in the specimen introducing section of the mass spectrometry device so that the introduction of the specimen is hindered. As the case may be, the deposit deposited near the specimen introducing section is electrically charged, or charged up by a potential supplied from a power supply which the mass spectrometry device has. Thus, there is similarly caused a problem that the specimen introduction is hindered.
In order to solve this problem to restore the performance of the mass spectrometry device, it is necessary to carry out a cleaning-up work of performing removal of the substance produced and deposited in the specimen introducing section of the mass spectrometry device, and other operations. Usually, for the maintenance thereof, parts of the introducing section are detached. Therefrom, the deposit is then removed by manual operations such as polishing and shaving, and is further subjected to, for example, washing with a chemical liquid or by ultrasonic waves. After the cleaning-up and other works are carried out, the detached parts are attached and further vacuum drawing and others are performed. In this way, starting-up works and other works after the maintenance of the mass spectrometry device are advanced.
In the technical background for solving such a problem of mass spectrometry devices, JP 2001-502114 A (PTL 1) is known. This publication includes the following sentences: “nonvolatile components are deposited around the injection orifice. An introducing pipe for carrying a washing liquid has an opening adjacent to the injection orifice, and gives the washing liquid onto at least one area of the front surface of the orifice member when an ion source is operated”. Thus, about the self-cleaning of mass spectrometry devices, cleaning using a washing liquid is known. In other known techniques, generally, a person who carries out the maintenance of a mass spectrometry device detaches parts thereof, and performs cleaning-up works, such as removal of a deposit thereon; thereafter, the person washes the parts with, for example, a chemical liquid, and further makes other works; and subsequently the person attaches the detached parts to the device.
Similarly, mass spectrometry devices have a problem described below as a problem caused at the time of the maintenance thereof.
The mass spectrometry devices are each a vacuum device, or a device in which a heat source such as a heater is arranged in a specimen introducing section. For this reason, when the specimen introducing section is subjected to maintenance works such as cleaning-up and washing, for example, the following works are performed: the cancel of the vacuum, vacuum-drawing, the stop of the supply of electric power into the heater, which is a heat source, and re-supply of electric power. At this time, the stability of the vacuum degree, and the stability degree of the temperature of the heat source produce effects onto the supply of a stable performance of the mass spectrometry device. In order to solve such a problem, it has been becoming necessary for mass spectrometry devices that the maintenance period thereof is shortened and the robustness thereof is improved.
In order to solve such problems, there are documents disclosing that a chemical liquid is automatically supplied, such as PTL 1 described above. However, it cannot be denied that the use of the chemical liquid results in a fall in the respective stabilities of the vacuum degree and the heat source. Thus, in order to gain the stability of the device, a predetermined period is required.